A turbocharger typically includes a compressor and a turbine section. During operation of a turbocharger, the blades for the compressor wheel of the compressor and for the turbine wheel of the turbine may become damaged. The compressor and turbine blades may be repaired, effectively extending the service life of the compressor and turbine blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,431 to R. Clark discloses a more creep resistant turbine rotor and novel methods for repairing worn surfaces of Cr—Mo—V steam turbine components. These methods include specified alloy compositions and welding procedures that minimize weld stresses and cracking. These alloys exhibit improved creep and fatigue properties and are preferably deposited using a gas tungsten arc welding procedure. Bead, sequencing, cooling side plates and the use of run-off tabs are also disclosed for minimizing welding defects in turbine rotors and discs.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.